


This Pregnancy Needs to End

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	This Pregnancy Needs to End

Spencer was outside cooking in the kitchen and nearly sliced himself when Y/N screamed from the bathroom. “I need to not be pregnant anymore!”

He smiled to himself as he put down the knife and walked toward the bathroom. She’d been having a tough time the past couple weeks. Her back hurt all the time. Nothing she ate would remain in her stomach. She was constantly tired. And she didn’t like the way she looked anymore. Spencer thought she was beautiful, but he knew that wasn’t enough. She wasn’t comfortable in her own skin and wanted this to be over; she wanted to see their baby now. 

“Y/N, sweetheart, are you okay?” He asked as he rapped his knuckles against the door.

She huffed and from the sounds of it, leaned back against the wall. “I’m just so tired of being pregnant. I’m trying to shave and I can’t. This pregnancy needs to end.”

“Do you want me to help?” He asked.

“You wanna help me shave my bikini? Because that’s what I’m trying to do.”

Spencer opened the door slowly to see his wife standing completely naked in the bathroom. “It’s really bothering you right?”

“Yes,” she whined, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back and took the razor from her hand, placing it on the counter before kissing the top of her head. “You know that doesn’t matter to me.”

“I know,” she replied. “I just don’t feel good without it gone and I’d really prefer to be completely free before this baby pops out of me.”

Spencer chuckled and instructed her to sit on the counter. “You realize this baby isn’t going to just pop out?” He asked sarcastically, jumping backwards when she leaned forward to punch him. “You’re going to have to do a little pushing. At least a little.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m in pain just thinking about it.”

When he lifted his own razor out of the cabinet, she flinched. “You want to use the straight razor? You’re own straight razor? That you use on your face.”

“Are you actually questioning whether or not I should use the razor I use on my face, on your bikini, when my head has been where it’s been a million times? I have willingly and eagerly been right between your legs. Using the same razor does not bother me.”

Raising an eyebrow, she laughed. “Okay, you have a point there. But also, straight razor, that’s scary. Have you ever once cut yourself with that?”

“Never. I’m very good.” He’d always liked using the straight razor as opposed to the crappy ones you got in the store. He enjoyed the traditional and methodical nature of it, and he got a closer shave, so it was a win-win.

Finally she agreed and then the next issue was where they should be that would give them the most room. “Bed?” She asked.

“Yea, why not.”

Spencer grabbed her hand and walked her into the bedroom - he walked, she waddled - but same thing. “This is not sexy,” she said leaning back against the towel he brought inside.

“I completely disagree.”

She eyed him curiously as he applied some shaving cream. Maybe having him touch her like this was not the greatest idea. His fingers were magical. “You find this sexy? I’ve got an enormous stomach, you’re shaving my bikini, my legs are wide open…” she trailed off. Honestly, she couldn’t imagine anything less sexy.

“First of all, I think you’re gorgeous pregnant or not,” he started, pressing a kiss to the top of her stomach. “Second, you are allowing me very close to a very vulnerable area with a blade. That amount of trust is sexy.”

There was a possibility she had the most amazing husband on the planet. “I never really thought of it that way…should I hold my breath?”

“No,” he laughed, lifting the blade away. “Just breathe normally and I will be the most careful I’ve ever been with anything in my life ever, with the exception of when the baby gets here and I probably freak out because I don’t want to drop them.”

As he lowered the blade again, she did her best to ignore the fact that a shiny, sharp-ass piece of metal was right near her vagina and started talking to Spencer about the baby instead. “You are going to be the best dad in the world,” she said emphatically. “Neither of us will know what we’re doing, but we’ll figure it out.” She started to get cold and reached above her head to grab a blanket and cover her top half. 

“You getting shy on me, my love?”

“Hardly,” she chuckled. “Can’t really get shy when I’ve got my legs wide open and we’re not even doing anything sexy. I’m just cold.”

“After I’m done, I’ll warm you up. Snuggles or sex, whichever you prefer.”

She snickered again, trying her best not to get too bouncy with laughter. “Okay, I’m feeling super not sexy today, so I think I’m going to take snuggles. Maybe we can watch a movie outside on the couch.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m almost done by the way.”

Trying in vein, she lifted her head to look, but this giant baby bump was obstructing her view, hence why she was in this position to begin with. Once he was done, he wiped away the excess shaving cream with the towel and lifted her up, kissing the top of her nose before wrapping the blanket around your entire body. “Feel better?”

“Gods yes,” she said softly, staring off toward the hallway.

“Why don’t you just not bother putting clothes on and go wait on the couch for cuddles?” 

Now she was relaxed. “That sounds good. And thank you, love.”

“Same time next pregnancy?”

“We already having another one?” She asked. They’d already discussed it. They wanted three kids. 

“Definitely.”

“Then yes, same time next pregnancy.”


End file.
